


In his sleep

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: 3 way, Incest, M/M, Sleep Fucking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Slim and Papyrus are having a nice movie night, that's until it's time for bed.





	1. Chapter 1

In his sleep.

Slim, Papyrus, Papcest, BBQ pasta.

Warning 18+.

 

It had been a few weeks since Slim showed up in Undertale. He was living with the copies of himself and his brother. He was glad they had found him when he stumbled into their world. He was running away from his brother after a fight they had and Slim had been hurt badly. He didn't care where he was only that if he died the snow would cover his dust and he would be forgotten. For some reason his soul was holding on to that last bit of HP giving the brothers enough time to find him. For the first few days he slept as they tried to heal him till his magic could do the rest. Once he awoke he tried to sneak out before he was fully healed only making it down stairs before Papyrus caught him and took him back to bed. He took a liking to the younger version of himself. Papyrus never yelled at him, fed him good food, and talked to him like a normal person. Slim didn't want to just sit around so he cleaned up the house while they were at their guard post. Papyrus really was impressed on how clean he got things.

"Slim?" Looking up from the dishes he was cleaning he saw Papyrus standing next to him. "Would you like... WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME?" Slim looked at him for a moment knowing by now he only got loud when he was nervous or excited. "Sure."

"GREAT! Um- sorry, I'll go get things ready." He gave Slim a smile before running off to let him finish what he was doing. Once he was finished Slim walked into the living room to see Papyrus in his pajamas sitting on the couch. "Is Sans going to join us?"

"No, he's... at Grillby's." Slim frowned, Sans should be so lucky to have a brother like Papyrus and yet he spends his time at the bar. Slim sat down after Papyrus patted the couch next to him like you would with a dog or small child. The movie was one of those kiddy adventure types with a sappy ending probably. He didn't mind, it was a nice change from the anime they've been watching. Half way through it Papyrus started to fall asleep but tried his best to stay sitting up. Slim noticed putting an arm around him making Pap jump. "Slim?"

"Shh- Don't worry you can lean against me, I don't mind." Papyrus relaxed and put his head on Slim's shoulder. Not soon after Slim could hear him gently breathing as he completely fell asleep. When the movie was over Slim was tired as well and there was no way he was going to be able to get Papyrus to his room. The couch was his makeshift bed despite Papyrus offering a place in his room. Well this hadn't been the first time he had to get comfortable with someone on the couch. He and his brother had fallen asleep together like this many times so he knew what to do. Gathering Papyrus against his chest he carefully laid down with him on top of him. Papyrus in response wrapped his arm around Slim's neck and buried his face into the other side. Slim blushed as Papyrus breathed little streams of air against his neck.

"...Rus?" Papyrus moved again this time putting his legs on ether side of Slim's hips. The position they were in made it look very suggestive. "MMMM- Slim..." Papyrus moaned making Slim freeze. His soul seemed to skip a beat as he felt something warm rub against him. "...Rus!" Slim almost shouted but it sounded more like a moan as their pelvises were rubbed together again. Papyrus was moving his hips in his sleep as he held onto Slim.

"....guh, Rus... w-what are you doing?" Papyrus let out another moan sending more warm air into his bones. Slim's soul started beating faster as his body gave in and formed an ecto-cock.

"N-no, got to stop this..." Grabbing Papyrus hips he stopped his movements pressing them together. Now he could feel what was rubbing against him, Papyrus had formed a dick as well.

Papyrus let out a whimper as his grip tightened on his hips.

"*Huff* Rus, I'm sorry but... Ah, fuck it." Letting go of him Papyrus started to hump him again this time picking up pace. Slim knew this was wrong but it felt so good. If he really wanted to get in trouble he'd go farther and let Pap ride him.

"AH! Rus, god... I wish you were awake for this. Guh..." He could feel Paps teeth against his neck as his arm squeezed tighter. Even through both their pants he could feel the twitching and warmth as Papyrus let out a gasp as he came. Slim grabbed his hips once again pressing them together hard a few times. He held back his moan as he came as well trying not to wake Papyrus. Their breathing slowed after a moment letting their souls calm down.

"...If there's a next time, you're not going to be asleep... I won't let you."

A few hours later Sans came home seeing the two asleep on the couch. He could smell it in the air he knew the two had been doing something. Glareing at Slim Sans left eye started to glow.

"...Dirty brother fucker."

TBC.

　

　


	2. PT2

The next day Papyrus didn't remember what had happened but he recalled a dream that he didn't want to talk about. Slim only smiled and didn't ask any more about it. Papyrus went for a shower leaving Slim still on the couch. He still had that smile on his face as he laid back down before hearing a bedroom door open. Looking up at the second floor he saw Sans glaring down at him. He knew that look and quickly he sat up keeping his eyes on the ground and his head low. "So, you want to tell me something?" He could hear the anger in his voice making him flinch.

"...I-I don't know what you mean." Sans made his way down the steps after hearing the water in the shower start. Slim still didn't make eye contact as he stood in front of him.

"What did you do to my brother last night?" Slim finally looked up at Sans flashing a quick smile. "I did nothing to him."

"Bullshit! I've noticed the way you look at my brother, I could smell it last night." His eye flashed.

"...." The shower upstairs was turned off making both of them look to the bathroom. "We'll talk about this later." Sans left the house almost slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Papyrus stood on the second floor with only a towel wrapped around him looking at Slim. "Um- he went to his job at the hotdog stand."

"Huh, that's odd he never leaves this early. Anyway, would you like to go shopping with me today?"

Slim nodded not noticing the blush on his face. Pap gave him a smile and headed to his room to get dressed. "Oh, You might want to get cleaned up as well. I could let you borrow some of my clothes." Slim nodded again and headed up to the bathroom. Pap was right he need a good cleaning after that little excitement last night. Stripping down he got into the shower and scrubbed his bones trying to make it quick. He was just about done when he heard the door open.

"Slim, I got you some new clothes..." Remembering that the shower curtain was see through he could see Papyrus standing in the door looking at him.

"Um, thank you Rus... are you okay?"

Papyrus snapped out of his state as a orange blush crossed his face. "S-Sorry, um, I'll be waiting down stairs..."

He rushed out of the bathroom dropping the clothes on the floor. Slim stepped out of the shower and dried off. Getting dressed he noticed the nice blue jeans with cuts in the legs, the shirt was a black tank top with a lions head print on it. Walking out of the bathroom he slipped on the shirt noticing Papyrus sitting on the couch. He had his shoes and jacket ready for him as he came down the steps. "So what are we going to buy?" asked Slim putting on his shoes.

"Food, we're running low on some things." Papyrus still had a blush on his face making Slim smile a bit. Papyrus was dressed in a nice white sweater and jeans along with his scarf. They had a good time on the shopping trip but for some reason Papyrus didn't buy anything. Slim thought it was weird but didn't mind he was just enjoying time with him. A lot of people asked if they were brothers even one asking if they were twins saying- "You two look like an evil and a good version of the same person."

When they were headed back home Papyrus took a different path one that had no one around. He was acting strange actually ever since yesterday when he asked him to watch a movie with him. Once the last person nearby was gone Papyrus stopped walking.

"Rus?" Slim stepped up to him but quickly he grabbed his arm dragging him off to a dark corner. "R-Rus! What are you doing?" Papyrus all most slammed him against the wall as he kissed Slim. For a moment Slim didn't know what to do before he wrapped his arms around Papyrus deepening the kiss. Once they separated Papyrus had a blush that covered his whole face. "What was that about?" Slim asked.

"Last night, my dream, I dreamt I was with you.... I was doing things with you... I swear I heard you." Papyrus buried his face into the fluffy hood Slim was wearing.

"Heh, yea."

T.B.C.


	3. PT 3

Papyrus was starting to rub his body against Slim as he pinned him against the ally wall. Slim didn't fight him, he just let him do what he wanted. He knew Papyrus was just starting to experience stuff like this, after being denied by his over protective brother.

"Rus... you're aloud to do what ever you want with me. Just tell me what you want to do." Slim moved his hands to Papyrus hips making the younger skeleton gasp.

"S-Slim, could... could you let me... see your cock?" Papyrus asked with a blush on his face. Slim smiled letting Papyrus take a step back so he could unzip his pants. As the long member was freed from the tight jeans Slim could see Papyrus watching every move.

"C-Can I touch it?" Slim nodded.

Papyrus wrapped his long fingers around it feeling it pulse in his palm. Giving it a few light strokes made Slim bite back a moan. "Dose it feel good?" Papyrus asked doing it again this time getting a hiss.

"Yea, Rus, that feels good, so good." Slim leaned back against the wall closing his eyes. He was really enjoying this even though Papyrus was inexperienced and a bit unsure with his movements. There was an extra feeling as Slim opened his eyes seeing Papyrus kneeling in front of him. "R-Rus, what are you doing?"

"I want to see what it taste like." An orange tongue slid out from between his teeth as a light lick ran across the tip sending a shiver through Slim. Papyrus continued leaving trails of orange saliva across the length of his cock. For a moment he stopped making Slim whimper before he felt Papyrus slide his mouth around him giving a gentle suck.

"F-Fuck Rus...."

Papyrus pulled away and looked up at him as if he did something wrong. "Slim? Are you okay? Am I not doing it right?"

"N-No, you're doing fine. Please, keep going."

Slim braced himself against the wall as Papyrus took his dick back into his mouth moving it in and out and taking a bit more every time. Finally Papyrus grabbed Slims hips as he swallowed it completely making Slim dig his fingers into the wall. He hissed as his body jerked and he could feel the cum run down Papyrus's throat. Pulling away Slim slid down to the ground panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Slim..."

"Yea, Rus."

"Do you think you can do that again?" Slim looked at him for a moment before cupping his cheek.

"Of course, but lets go to your room." Before Papyrus could say anything they disappeared.

T.B.C.


	4. Pt4

Papyrus landed on his bed with Slim on top of him. Damn those shortcuts, if Slim didn't know how to use his magic right he'd be passed out. Looking to the bedroom door he saw it was open making him crawl off of Papyrus to close it. When he came back to the bed he was grabbed by the shirt and kissed hard as Papyrus brought him to the covers.

"Damn, Rus. You seem eager to do this."

"I-I DON'T CARE, I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" Slim laughed under his breath as he slipped his jacket off tossing it to the other side of the room.

"Do you want me to go slow or would you rather I just take you?"

"...Take me where?" Slim looked at him shocked then Papyrus started laughing. "I'm just messing with you, I'd like to go slow to start. I don't want it to hurt my first time."

"Your first time.... are you sure you want to do it with me?"

Papyrus looked up at him as he gave his decision a second thought. He nodded making Slim smile. Leaning down their teeth clicked together in a kiss before tongues started to get involved. "Ah, Rus, I'll make this the best fuck you'll ever have."

Slim stated kissing at his jaw and then moved to his neck pushing aside the red scarf to nibble at his vertebrae. Papyrus squirmed a bit as he tried to hold back a moan by biting on his knuckle. Slim grabbed Papyrus pelvis to stop him from moving so much as he kissed at his collar bone. Running his hand from Papyrus hips under that lovely sweater he played with his lower ribs enjoying the smooth feel of them. Not a crack or a brake once stopped his fingers and Papyrus was loving every touch.

"S-Slim, Ah, t-that feels good, so good." Papyrus whimpered wrapping his fingers into the sleeveless shirt that Slim was wearing. "It's about to get better." Slim chuckled reaching into his ribcage and running his fingers up Papyrus spine. This made him arch his back and gasp allowing Slim to reach an even more sensitive organ that was glowing bright orange. Started from the sudden brush of Slims fingers Papyrus grabbed his shoulders as if asking him to stop.

"Rus?" Slim looked at his face as he tried to catch his breath

"S-Sorry, I-I'm okay." Once Papyrus loosened his grip Slim brushed his finger against the glowing object again this time feeling something warm and slimy across it's surface. He didn't try and move it but only ran his fingers across it in little circles. Papyrus gasped and twitched with the movements almost curling up into a ball if Slim hadn't been laying on his pelvis. Slim slowly stopped pulling his hand out of Papyrus ribcage. Looking at his hand it was covered in orange liquid. Papyrus seemed a bit disappointed that he had stopped.

"How are you doing Rus?" Slim asked moving up Paps body.

"...Why did you stop, that was feeling really good." The smile on Slims face seemed to be playful as he clicked their teeth together again.

"Don't worry we're not done yet." Papyrus gasped as Slim thrusted his pelvis into his.

T.B.C.


	5. Pt 5

Papyrus watched as slim started to remove his clothes. The white sweater was the first thing to be removed along with his scarf. It was tossed to the end of the bed as Slim reached for the button on his jeans. Damn those tight jeans they fit Papyrus like a glove and he had to help Slim remove them. Slim next undressed himself but to his surprise Pap moved to kiss at his shoulder blade. "Slim... please hurry." Papyrus moaned in his ear.

"Rus, g-give me a moment..." Papyrus nipped at the side of his neck almost pushing him down onto the bed. After he managed to get his pants off Papyrus did push him back onto the bed moving to straddle his hips. Looking up at the younger skeleton Slim got bit of a smile.

"I thought you wanted me to be the dom?"

"Y-You still are I j-just wanted to see what this w-was like." Papyrus could feel something warm rub against his pubic bones. Looking down he could see Slim's conjured cock and he was rocking his hips a bit to rub at him some more.

"Do you know how to summon a pussy?" Slim asked running one of his hands up Papyrus ribs.

"Ye-Yes, I do. But it's so weird using that... "

"Trust me, it won't be weird, actually you'll enjoy it." Papyrus closed his eyes as he formed what Slim asked for. Before he could open them back up Slim grabbed his hips and used his thumbs to spread him open. Papyrus gasped as the cool air hit him.

"Not bad Rus. It's really beautiful."

"T-Thank you..." Slim ran the tip of his finger across the little nub at the top of his opening making Papyrus jump. Carefully he did it again this time getting a moan and a shutter from him. "Wow, you're really sensitive." Slim began rubbing it in little circles. Papyrus bit down on his finger trying to hold back his moans as Slim did this sending little waves of warmth through his body.

"Gods Rus that look is so cute." With all the wiggling Papyrus was doing in his lap Slim got even harder to the point he couldn't stand it. Papyrus let out a loud moan as he seemed to twitch from just a little foreplay. Slim stopped looking at the half breathless version of himself as he realized what happened when he felt warm liquid on his fingers. "Damn Rus, did... did you just cum from me rubbing you?"

Papyrus sheepishly nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry... it's just easy for me to do that..."

Slim got a smile on his face. "The only way for you to know that and if this is your first time is that you've been playing with yourself." Papyrus face got a shade orange as he looked at Slim. "S-So... I had to see what it was like..."

"That's why I heard that noise coming from your room a few nights ago." Slim started rubbing his fingers between the folds of the wet pussy teasing him a bit.

"Y-You, AH! You heard that? AHH, Slim..."

"Yes, HMMM- you seem ready now." Removing his hand he lifted Papyrus up a bit as he rubbed the tip of his dick across the wet opening. "Rus I want you to sit down but do it slowly." Slim watched as Papyrus did as asked again. There was a moment he stopped as he held his breath and seemed to be in a bit of pain. "Easy, don't force it..." Slim calmly said rubbing the tops of Papyrus hips. There was a pained moan that escaped Papyrus as he finally took all of Slims rod into him. "S-Slim, Ah, it hurts." Sitting up Slim clicked their teeth together. "Give it a moment, I can wait."

Papyrus didn't quite know what to do with his hands until Slim put his arms around him. "It's been a while since I had to go slow like this."

"B-Believe me I-I appreciate it." Papyrus stuttered moving his hips a bit. Slim let out a small growl from the motion. Papyrus got an idea in his head perhaps he could make Slim show him more than just the basics. "I-It's not hurting any more. What do we do f-first?"

"Well, You could start by moving your hips."

"H-How do I do that?" Slim carefully put his hands at the top of Papyrus hips lifting him up a bit and slowly letting him come back down. There was a gasp from Papyrus as Slim showed him again the motions. He knew what to do now as Slim let him go to move on his own.

"Ah, Slim this feels... Ah! it feels good."

"Easy Rus, Guh, don't move too f-AH-st." Papyrus put his hands on Slim's shoulders so he could pull himself up a little more. He tried different speeds getting different noises from Slim. After a moment Papyrus stopped a bit winded. "C-Can we try something else?" He asked feeling Slim twitch a bit.

"Yea, What would you like to try next?"

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should they do next?


	6. pt6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short part but I will be back with more.

Papyrus laid back dragging Slim on top of him. "Rus, are you sure?" Slim asked looking down at him. "Y-Yes." Slim moved to a better spot putting his arms under Papyrus legs.

"S-Slim what are... AH!" Gripping the covers Papyrus felt Slim give a hard thrust hitting a very senitive spot inside of him. "AHAAA!" Slim stopped hearing that. A short second latter Papyrus was shaking and Slim bit back a moan from the feeling.

"Fuck, Rus, you didn't lie about that." Papyrus calmed down but every once in a while his body would jerk from the smallest of movements.

"S-Slim, I want to know what it feels like." Papyrus reached up running his hand down Slims cheek. In return he turned his head kissing the palm of his hand. "Of course." Slim started to move again leaning forward to be able to kiss Papyrus as he let out moans from every movement. "AHAH, S-Slim, it's happening again!"

Slim gave a few hard thrusts feeling him tighten again and his own body letting go. With a loud grunt Slim grabbed Papyrus tight making him do the same and burry his face into his shoulder. It seemed as if he had all the pains and fears had left him as he felt the younger skeleton beneath him try to catch his breath.

"Oh... Wowie... That felt... Amazing." Slim moved to his side so that he wouldn't be crushing Papyrus.

"I'm glad you liked it." Slim said as Papyrus cuddled up to him. Reaching for the cover Slim pulled it over them and retuned to cuddling with him.

"Slim?"

"Hum?"

"Do you think we can do this some more?"

"...Any time you want."

"As long as you're here?"

"...As long as I'm here." Papyrus let out what sounded like a contented sigh as he closed his eyes to go to sleep against him.

In the morning Slim woke up to an empty bed and the smell of something cooking. There was some clothes ready for him and he could hear talking coming from the kitchen. As he was getting dressed he heard what sounded like a bowl or plate hit the floor. Rushing out the room he saw Sans storm out the house slamming the door behind him. Hurrying to the kitchen he saw Papyrus cleaning up a shattered dish.

"What happened?" Slim picked up a broom to help clean the mess. "Nothing, Sans is just in a bad mood." Slim knew what this was. No matter what AU Sans was always the possesive type.

"This isn't just him being in a bad mood...." Papyrus looked up at him tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes. Slim didn't like that, he had that face quite a few times as his own brother abused him. After helping him clean the mess Slim had him sit on the couch with a cup of tea as he found some cookies. Sitting down on the couch with him he moved Papyrus into his lap and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"I never seen Sans like that... He asked where you were when he didn't see you on the couch this morning."

Slim let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Rus, maybe I need to talk to him."

"...Slim, please I don't like seeing my brother upset like this." Papyrus got a tight hug from the older version of himself before he moved to get up from the couch. He grabbed his coat and went to the door.

"Slim... Be careful." He gave Papyrus a smile. "Don't worry, I know how to deal with Sans." Quickly he left leaving Papyrus sitting on the couch.

TBC.


	7. pt 7

Slim entered Grillbys seeing Sans not at his spot at the bar but in a booth in the corner. He knew that Sans could easily run off but it would be hard to walk up to him unnoticed in a small dive like this. "Sans, can I talk to you?"

"What the hell do you want?!" Sans glared at him as he slipped into the other side of the booth. The table was clean despite what would had been a breakfast plate if Sans hadn't smothered everything in ketchup.

"I heard the fight you had with your brother this morning."

"That's none of your fucking business."

Slim was taken back a bit as he noticed a flare of magic from Sans left eye. "You're mad for all the wrong reasons Sans."

"LIKE HELL I'M NOT!" Sans slammed his fist into the table. "YOU TOOK MY BROTHER FROM ME!"

"It seems to me you were pushing him away long before I got here." Sans was the one to be taken back this time. "It also seems to me you were trying to keep him as a kid. Not letting him grow up, to be someone more than just your brother."

Sans crossed his arms and sank back into the booth still glaring at Slim.

"I was just like you, you know. I wanted so bad to keep my brother the way he was when we were growing up. But I had no choice but to let him grow up or he wouldn't had survived our world."

"And look what he turned into." Sans said with a scowl.

"Yes, but he survived... I would had died as well if not for him." Sans looked over at Slim the glare gone as he looked him over. Slim knew what he was looking at. From the moment he had stepped into this world it was no secret that he had been through a lot. But he was no push over, those scars were not just from his lifestyle but from fighting to stay alive. Sans wasn't sure how many may have been from Slims brother because of what he had told them. Leaning forward his aptitude changed.

"If I were to let him do what he wanted, I'd never be able to stop him... He could end up like Fell."

"What about now?"

"What?" Sans looked at him.

"What do you think would happen if you let go now? Do you think he'd change that much?"

Sans seemed to be thinking it over in his head. Slim didn't have more to say on the matter and began to get up from the booth. That's when he felt a hand grab him.

"Stay for a bit... I want to know something."

Slim sat back down, no matter where he was or what Sans it may be he could never turn down an order. Sans ordered coffee for them both and they sat and talked. Most of the questions were about Slim and his brother and how his life had been. Then they turned to questions about Papyrus.

"I didn't mean to get involved with your brother but he had no one else to turn to." Sans lowered his head as he ran one of his hands across his skull. He was right he had been dodging his brother for way too long and it had finally taken it's toll. Papyrus sought out someone other than him and his jealousy had taken over. He was taking out his frustration by being mad at both of them.

"Slim, do you think Papyrus will forgive me?"

"...Yes, if I can forgive my brother, he will forgive you."

"...What can I do to make this right?" Sans asked as Slim finished his coffee. Looking at him for a moment an idea crossed his mind. He knew Sans would never agree to it right off the bat so he'd have to be sneaky about it.

"Well first, spend more time with your brother. Stop running off to this bar, it's not like their's anything really important here." Slim could hear a loud crackle as Grillby almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. Turning his attention back to Sans there was a light blush on his cheek bones. Okay, change of plans.

"Or perhaps you'd like to go on an outing? We could talk things out."

Sans agreed to spend more time with Papyrus only running off to Grillbys when he noticed that they wanted some alone time. Things were much better and Sans admitted that he was jealous but was glad that Papyrus was with Slim. Saying it could had been worse.

"Slim, do you think my brother is still hiding something from me?" Papyrus was curled up next to him in the bed they now shared.

"Probbily, but it's best if he tells you not me." Slim wrapped his arms around Papyrus crushing him against his chest.

"...Do you think Sans..." Slim could see a light blush across Papyrus's face. "Maybe..."

Sans staggered through the door tired from his stay at Grillbys. He had had knocked back a few drinks but Grillby had cut him off before he had had too much. It was an agreement that Papyrus had asked Sans to do. Taking off his jacket and shoes he headed up the steps hoping that tonight his dreams would leave him alone. As he reached the top he noticed that Papyrus's door was cracked open. He was going to walk by without another thought when he heard a gasp. Stopping on his tracks he staired at the door. This time he heard a moan making him step towards the door. Looking through the crack he could see two glowing lights allowing him to see the outlines of his brother and Slim. Papyrus was laying on his back legs spread wide as Slims head bobbed between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans stood there outside of Papyrus's room watching as Slim continued to boob his head hearing his brother moan. "S-Slim, this feels really good."

Lifting his head Slim removed the orange glowing dick from his mouth. Sans gulped as he caught a glimpse of it. It was long and thick, much more than Sans had imagined. Only in his most twisted dreams had he thought about doing what Slim was now doing. Without thinking he took a step forward making one of the floor boards creek. Slim quickly turned his head and Sans got two glowing eyes staring at him. Papyrus was a little startled once he saw what Slim was looking at. "S-Sans?"

He froze as Slim sat up to look directly at him. "Well, you going to stand there and watch?" Slim moved to lay beside Papyrus letting Sans see his brother completely. Papyrus looked a bit embraced as Slim begin to stroke his cock right in front of his brother. "I bet you've thought about doing this at least once."

Slim heard a "Yes." from both of them as Sans stepped into the room. With a smile on his face he continued to stroke Papyrus feeling him getting harder the closer Sans moved. "Tell me Rus, would you like your brother to join us?"

Papyrus gasped as Slim rubbed his thumb across the tip of his member. "Y-Yes, I-I'd like him to j-join us."

Sans looked at both of them as he climbed onto the bed. "A-Are you sure Pap?" He asked. Slim moved his hand away so Sans could take up what he was doing. There was a loud moan as the smaller hand wrapped around him. For a moment Sans was hesitant as he saw his brother looking at him. "P-Please brother..."

Sans nodded as he leaned forward and began to lick at the orange cock. Slim let out a hum as he ran his fingers along Papyrus's ribs watching his soul get brighter. "You're doing well Sans, Rus is really liking this."

Sans continued his efforts, finally taking Paps dick into his mouth. It tasted bitter as he began to bob his head getting a moan that he thought was music to his ears. He could feel magic start to gather in his pelvis and take form, knowing that his shorts were giving off a blue glow. Slim noticed and moved away from Papyrus. "What's this Sans? Are you turned on by sucking your brothers cock?" Sans growled as Slim moved closer slipping a hand between his legs. Jumping Sans could feel his fingers run over the wet spot on his shorts.

"Hmm- well, this could work out."

"What, What c-can work out?" asked Papyrus.

"Seems your brother here summoned a pussy. We both can have a bit of fun with him." Sans pulled away from his brother taking a gasp of air that almost sounded like a moan. Slim was rubbing him through his shorts now making them even wetter. It took a moment to help Sans out of his remaining clothes and tossing them on the floor. All the while he kept stroking Papyrus and even managed to crawl closer to give him a kiss. Slim was sitting behind Sans admiring the plump ecto-ass that he had formed along with the pussy.

"Wow, it looks soft... feels soft too." Slim grabbed a handful giving a light squeeze. "Let me feel too." said Papyrus reaching for Sans ass making him press against his chest. Sans let out a moan as Papyrus took both his hands and grabbed both cheeks.

"AH! P-Pap, t-take it easy." Sans was basically sitting in his lap now as hands started to kneed at his ass and lower back.

"T-This feels r-really good Pap, Slim must b-be teaching you a-a lot."

"Thanks, but I haven't had to teach him much." Said Slim as he nipped at Sans shoulder blade. Papyrus let out what sounded as a whine as he saw Slim start to bite at Sans neck. Slim backed off after hearing the noise letting him take his place. Sans was starting to grind into Papyrus as he licked at his neck.

"P-Pap, AH!" Slim not wanting to be left out gripped Sans hips as he pressed his cock against his ass. Sans moved his hips with peropus now rubbing both of them against his ecto-flesh.

"Oh, gods! T-This is feeling re-really good!"

Papyrus moved to where his dick pressed at Sans opening making him go still. "...P-Pap?"

"S-Sans... please forgive me." Papyrus took a hold of his hips pressing into the soft mound. Slim watched as the orange cock sank into the blue flesh. Once Papyrus was completely inside he could hear Sans gasp. "F-Fuck! Pap, I-I didn't think you'd go so deep." Sans moved his hips to make it more comfortable. Looking back at slim Sans moved his hips forward making Papyrus gasp. Reaching back he spread his cheeks showing the puckered hole waiting to be filled. "Well? You said both of you could have fun."

Slim licked at his gold tooth as he moved forward and sank into Sans ass. There was a moment where Sans went still and held his breath as Papyrus saw his eye lights disappear. "S-Sans?" The sound of air being taken in made him relax a bit. "I-I'm o-okay, AH! Oh god, it m-might be a bit too m-much."

"Don't worry we'll go slow to start, right Rus?" Slim could see a nod from Papyrus but he knew he was trying hard not to lose all control. They did start slow matching their thrusts and getting some very interesting noises from Sans. Slim started rubbing his hands down Sans ribs finding a few spots that made him shiver just like his brother. Papyrus on the other hand grabbed Sans hips and giving him a few hard thrust out of sink with Slim.

"AH! P-PAP!!" Sans started to pant harder. Slim was effected by the sudden change in pace as well as he grunted from the feeling.

"S-Slim... please... AH!" He could hear Sans beg as Papyrus continued to pick up pace. Quickly he started to mach the pace again as Sans insides began to flutter.

"Guh, Sans I'm so close, you feel so good." Papyrus praised gripping his ecto-flesh tighter.

"Pappy... I'm close too..." Slim knew what would tip them over the edge and now would be the best time. Leaning in close to Sans neck he ran his teeth across a few of his neck vertebrae before bitting down hard making Sans gasp. Papyrus seeing what Slim had done he did the same on the other side of his neck. Sans screamed out as his body shook. Growling Papyrus bit harder as he came holding Sans tight enjoying the waves of pleasure.

Slim awoke sometime later, Sans was snuggled between him and Rus and in the dim light he could make out the bites on his neck. For a few moments he watched them sleep before getting up without waking them.

In the morning the brothers awoke to Slim not being there. It was weird not seeing him lounging on the couch or helping out with cleaning. He had left a note on the kitchen table-

To Sans and Rus-

Thank you for putting up with me and for all your help. Last night made me realize how much I miss my brother. I need to see him, I know this might not be the best thing to do but I will come back to tell you how things went. Hopefully I wont come back licking more wounds.

Slim.

P.S. Rus, I'm jealous your brother cares so much about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should leave it here or do more, maybe start another story with Slim and Raspberry. What do you guys say?


End file.
